


Mistletoe

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Happy Holidays, Pitch! [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Mistletoe is a magical thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little early Christmas present for you all!!!  
> 

Aesthetic for this series can be found here- <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172190306050/aesthetic-for-my-series-happy-holidays-pitch>

 

* * *

 

 

Shadows rose up from the earth, congregating together in a swirling mass of glittering black sand. Pitch's long arms were spread wide as he laughed, the shadows bending to his will. His golden eyes shone against the black backdrop, like shimmering twin stars in the night sky

"You fools. Did you really believe I would not return?" He grinned widely, gleaming pointed teeth on show. The Guardians stood before him, weapons at the ready.

"Fear never dies." His shadows attacked, sparkling black met with glimmering ice as Frost defended, his magic making the air drop a few degrees. Pitch shivered in delight, adrenaline coursing through them both.

With a bellowing war cry North barrelled forward, glinting machete's in hand as he attacked. Tooth and her fairies mirrored the cry, throwing pennies at the Boogieman mercilessly. Sandman made a whip from his sand and joined the fight as Bunnymund threw his explosive eggs perilously.

Jack grinned, ice-blue eyes twinkling as he surged forward on the wind, a glowing snowball of fun in hand as it began to snow all around. He circled the Shadow King, who though busy fighting with the others, caught his eye just as the Guardian of fun giggled and barrelled the snowball towards him. He grinned and dodged it easily, fading into the shadows his nightmare-sand created. Instead the blue ball hit North right in the face as the big Russian had been about to bring his sword down on Pitch's head. The bearded man's eyes glimmered as an overwhelming sense of joy gripped him. Santa grinned widely as he let out a strong, boisterous laugh.

The Guardians continued their fight with vigour, Pitch blocking every attack and matching it with his own, besides the few coins that hit him in the face which he endeavoured to ignore.

The sun began to rise above the horizon, snowflakes shimmering as Pitch's power diminished with the dark, matched by Sandy's exhausting. Still both fought, Sand Man's whips off target and hitting softly as the Boogieman's defences crumbled.

It was officially Christmas morning, children far off waking to unwrap their gifts. North was surprisingly unfazed, 'ho ho ho'ing every now and then as he began to throw toys at Pitch and wish him a Merry Christmas. He had already delivered all his gifts before Pitch's attack, the old Scrooge set on ruining everyone’s Christmas. Really it was such a cliché, the season sprite thought.

Jack laughed happily and sent spurts of ice-magic in Pitch's direction, their powers freezing on impact to make beautiful sculptures all over the barren Canadian landscape, snow spreading as far as the eye could see. The sprite stuck his tongue out at the other and was surprised when the shade mirrored him, before creating his scythe and locking in combat with Sand Man.

Grinning the embodiment of winter made the floor that little bit slipperier, only succeeding in tripping up North in the end. He guffawed before looking away sheepishly, the Boogieman also chuckling.

Then came the thousands of fun-balls, Jack certain at least one was bound to meet its mark. It did, eventually, as well as hitting everyone else at least once. The eternal teen bit his lip and grinned from the top of balancing on his staff, trying not to giggle as both sides of the fight laughed like it was a game, giddy from his snowballs.

Seeing his chance Frost flew in on the wind towards Pitch, a determined look as his heart hammered, speeding towards the other from behind. The Ruler of Nightmares didn't realize before it was too late, suddenly getting tackled by the fun-loving winter sprite. The dark being let out an 'omph' as he fell to the ground, Jack sitting atop his stomach with a victorious grin. The shade quickly recovered with a dangerous smirk, rising from the ground and gripping Jack's arm's, taking the boy hostage. He didn't seem to mind much, giggling as the shadows tickled him with their gentle brushes. The Shade didn't even disarm him.

"Surrender, Guardians!"

"Never!" North cried, tossing a ball of green towards him from his sack. Jack and Pitch both looked at the item confused as it suspended itself in mid-air above them, a small bunch of plant branches held together by a red ribbon tied into a bow. North's eyes widened as he realized what he had thrown, looking away from the other Guardian's sheepishly as they sent him questioning glances.

Mistletoe. And not just any mistletoe, magical mistletoe that trapped those under it till a kiss was had. It was a small pet project he'd been working on to bring a bit of Christmas magic into the holiday for adults too, and apparently he had accidentally brought the prototype out in his sack with him.

"Opps." The large bearded Russian chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

Jack blushed knowingly, having been the one for North to release his excitement on after coming up with the idea. He looked up to face a confused Pitch, who was still looking up at the decoration in confusion. The villain scoffed and looked towards North.

"A little bunch of leaves? What's that supposed to-Mmmph-!"

Tooth covered her mouth with surprise, blushing as Bunnymund dropped his eggs, jaw lax. North stared wide eyed and Sand man snored silently, having fallen asleep a few moments ago with no one noticing. Half of the thousands of fairies flying around went unconscious, descending into the soft snow with little plops.

Jack had kissed the Boogieman. He had reached up for the grey-skinned shade's face and yanked him straight down to meet his lips, a little smile on his freezing lips. Pitch's eye's fell shut, snow dusting his cheeks and swirling in intricate patterns where Jack held. The man's arm's slowly wrapping around the smaller immortal's frame as their lips pressed together, Frost making a blissful, breathy sound. His arms slid up around Black's neck, head back and standing up on his tiptoes as the other held their bodies close. Their mouths began to move gently as snow fell all around, dancing in the wind like feathers.

Above them all the moon smiled, slowly disappearing with the morning light. The sun glinted over the horizon, catching every sparkle in the frozen waves of twisted black sand reflecting the polar pair.

Having done its job, the mistletoe faded as if it had never been there.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas all!  
> All I want for Christmaaaas is Kudoooos~!


End file.
